All For You
by MayAlbarn
Summary: Ruby cumplirá años dentro de poco, pero ha estado muy extraño como también Sapphire, algunos están preocupados por su estado, por lo que decidirán ayudar. "Incluso si nazco otra vez… quiero mirarte solo a ti, por siempre." "- Ruby… yo… -" "Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, un sentimiento algo amargo y molesto" RubyxSapphire


¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin volviendo a subir algo! Y estoy escribiendo mis demás fics pendientes (Bobos momentos sin inspiración). Este songfic es por el cumpleaños de Ruby hace dos días ya el 2 de Julio. La canción se llama "All For You" nombre del mismo título del fic (watch?v=5YXLfIzhFZ4) cantada Seo In Guk & Eunji, del dorama Replay 1997. Bueno, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon no me pertenece, todo los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños. Excepto un personaje, ese yo lo invente XD_

* * *

><p><strong>All For You<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya han pasado un par de días desde que no has llamado<br>¿Sabes que mi cumpleaños es dentro de poco?  
>Pero el tiempo sigue pasando y sigo sin notar que te preocupe<br>Porque estaba más preocupada que molesta  
>Fui a la entrada de tu calle sin darme cuenta<br>No pensé que te vería, pero tú me saludaste con una sonrisa**_

Ha pasado un par de días desde que aquella castaña de ojos zafiros no le hablaba. No había estado jugando con ella en su base secreta, ni saltado de árbol en árbol como la típica salvaje que era esa chica, es más, se había comportado muy extraña como lo dice la palabra: no le gritaba, no le hablaba, no lo golpeaba (Y no, no era masoquista), no jugaba con él, no iba a su cuarto a levantarlo para ir a ver alguno que otro pokémon en su hábitat natural o recorrer casi todo Hoenn en un día para terminar recostados en el pasto fresco de Villa Raíz, viendo el cielo estrellado hasta que sus padres les hablaban para ir a cenar.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a aquella joven? ¿Él había hecho algo malo? Se la había pasado divagando en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera estaba pendiente de las horas, había dejado de comer un poco, sus pokémon se empezaban a preocupar al igual que su madre.

- … Nana, Coco, Zuzu, Ruru, Popo, Mimi… ¿Saben que sucede con Ruby? –Pregunto una preocupada madre sobre su hijo a sus pokémon, ellos negaron con la cabeza, no sabían lo que pasaba en la cabeza del joven coordinador. Ruru, la Gardevoir de Ruby, podía sentir que su entrenador estaba triste pero no encontraba la razón. La mujer se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y los pokémon le siguieron como pudieron sin destrozar nada, pensó y pensó las causas- … Últimamente no ha pasado tiempo con Sapphire –Iba a preguntar, pero más bien afirmo algo sorprendida pues ese par nunca se separaba, los pokémon se vieron algo sorprendidos cayendo en cuenta de que eso era cierto y rápidamente entendieron que era por eso. Debían hacer algo.- Tengo una idea, pronto será su cumpleaños. Invitaremos a sus amigos y… -Comenzó a planear varias cosas con los pokémon que asintieron, todo con ver a su entrenador feliz.

Habían planeado todo muy bien, que los pokémon comenzaron a hacer todo lo que se les encargo. La madre de Ruby vio a su hijo sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión con una mirada ida. Sonrió. Lo que hacía el amor a su joven hijo. Camino hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este que se exalto y le miro curioso.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? –Pregunto ahora prestando atención a lo que estaba en la TV, un programa de concursos, poniendo atención a lo que pudiese decir su madre.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una madre no puede comportarse cariñosa con su hijo? –Dijo la mujer fingiendo enojo viéndolo dejando algo confuso, el chico suspiro sonriéndole, su madre se volvió a acomodar en el hombro de este.- Falta poco para que sea tu cumpleaños, ¿No es así? –Pregunto ella viendo hacia el programa, el joven reacciono y volteo a ver el pokénav. 28 de Junio.-

Cierto, pronto sería su cumpleaños, pronto sería esa fecha en que la pasaba con su familia y… Sapphire siempre lo obligaba a levantarse temprano para ver a su maestro y a la de ella, iban a la playa un rato para ver el amanecer y jugar un poco, pronto se reunían en su propia casa donde su familia y algunos amigos le esperaban para festejar su cumpleaños y la chica casi al final del día al ir ambos al techo bajo la noche estrellada que podían ver desde ahí… le entregaba pequeñas cosas que pudiera hacer de corazón y susurraba un leve "Feliz cumpleaños" algo avergonzada.

Se sentía ahora frustrado, ella se había olvidado de aquello. Pero no estaba enojado. Más bien se sentía preocupado que aquella chica se estuviera alejando de él. Su madre noto el cambio de actitud de su hijo, volvía a tensarse, suspiro, se levantó tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor, cosa que saco de su trance al coordinador.

- A levantarse, aun eres joven Ruby, sal afuera y disfruta del aire fresco –Comento su madre, Ruby la miro por unos segundos hasta que ella harta de que solo le estuviera viendo como un tonto lo levanto del sofá y empujo a su hijo sin que pudiera reclamarle. Ya lo había sacado y cerrado la puerta en su cara… ¡De su propia casa!-

Miro la puerta unos segundos hasta que suspiro rendido y camino sin saber su rumbo, solo quería caminar un rato para despejar su mente, la cual no ayudaba puesto que seguía pensando en su amiga salvaje. Un ruido desde arriba le llamo la atención, más bien un grito el cual le fue de lo más conocido, volteo hacia arriba y vio a la joven que había estado en sus pensamientos desde los últimos días.

- ¡Ya me voy papá! –Era Sapphire quien salía de la ventana junto a Toro, su compañera Blaziken-

- Sapphire… -Susurro llamando la atención de la joven, puesto que con su oído tan bueno escucho como decían su nombre, miro hacia el coordinador unos segundos hasta que reacciono dándole una sonrisa. Salto hasta ponerse frente al chico, parecía un poco nerviosa. Él la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos tener en frente despejaba su mente… ¿En que estaba pensando?-

- Hola Ruby –La voz de ella era lo que necesitaba, al igual que verla… Aunque su olor no ayudaba en mucho…-

- Sapphire… Apestas, ¿Acaso no te has bañado? ¿Sabes el significado de la palabra jabón? –Vio como la chica comenzaba a molestarse, amaba verla de esa forma… Aunque sus oídos pagaban por ello…-

_**En realidad, estaba muy preocupado por esto  
>Porque no tenía nada que pudiera darte<br>Incluso aunque carezca de mucho y no tengo demasiado  
>¿Me aceptaras así?<strong>_

- ¡Agh! ¡Deja de ser tan quisquilloso por una vez Ruby! –Grito la chica y una de sus muchas peleas volvía a verse. Extrañaba tanto hacer eso. Ambos pelearse por cualquier cosa. Aunque realmente eso no era nada. Realmente lo extraño en este tiempo que se había alejado de él… Al estar pensando en un regalo para su amigo. No sabía que darle, eso la frustraba y no sacaba de sus pensamientos al chico… Hasta su gran apetito había bajado, no le gustaba eso.

No era buena para los regalos, solo pequeñas cosas que hacía con sus torpes manos… Esta vez quería darle algo mejor… Pero no sabía bien que cosa pudiera ser. Se preguntaba si… Incluso no pudiera darle mucho puesto que no tenía demasiado para darle… ¿Él la aceptaría así? ¿Cualquier cosa que le diera? No lo sabía y le preocupaba que por ello él pudiera alejarse.

¿El chico al cual se había confesado ya tiempo atrás la abandonaría? ¿Solo por un regalo? No quería creerlo, pero era un temor que se había creado inconscientemente.

- Sapphire, suelta, suelta –Suplico ante la llave que esta le propinaba. Se compadeció y le soltó mientras este tomaba bocanadas de aire. Creo que se había pasado un poco.-

- Lo lamento, supongo me he pasado un poco –Se excusó ella un poco nerviosa.-

- ¿Un poco? ¡Mucho! Mide tu fuerza cavernícola –Dijo el coordinador, solo quería molestarla, lo logro. Ante la furia de la chica comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por ella. Por el ruido que creaban ambos chicos la gente de la villa podían sentirse tranquilos, un gran silencio en ese pequeño lugar sin esos dos chicos… Era como si fuera señal de que algo malo sucedería, por suerte no era así.

Toro estaba feliz porque su entrenadora estuviese mejor y con un grito llamo a sus compañeros que aparecieron. Rono, Dono y Pilo apareció acomodándose junto a su amiga, se encontraban muy contentos. Su entrenadora parecía feliz y eso era fantástico para ellos. Otros pokémon aparecieron junto a ellos, los de Ruby, quienes también se pusieron felices... Toro y Zuzu se miraron comenzando a ir hacia donde sus entrenadores mientras los demás iban a hacer otras cosas.

_**Para ti, solo para ti  
>Yo quizás no sea capaz de darte el mundo entero, pero<br>Ahora voy a prometerte solo a ti  
>Que voy a ser la persona que es solo para ti<br>Solo para ti, solamente quiero ser para ti  
>Solo necesitas quedarte a mi lado así como lo estas en este momento<br>Incluso si nazco otra vez, quiero mirar solo a ti para siempre**_

Gritos y gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, parece que comenzaban a alejarse de la ciudad. Pasando por la ruta 101, pasaron Pueblo Escaso sin detenerse, era sorprendente que no se cansaran por el largo recorrido. Finalmente llegaron a la ruta 103 en donde con el cansancio terminaron por tirarse en el suelo. El pasto húmedo por aquella agua que llegaba de la ruta marítima y la brisa era totalmente relajante, no habían corrido de esa forma desde hace días, para ambos fue una eternidad.

Solos los dos en su mundo, juntos, solo para ellos mismos era ese momento que compartían. Solo querían ser la persona del otro, así como estaban. Tomando sus manos de forma inconsciente sintiendo aquel momento de tranquilidad.

Solos, el uno para el otro era lo que necesitaban, olvidando todo lo que habían sufrido en sus cabezas, desasiéndose de todos aquellos problemas que se habían causado en sus mentes por el otro. Solo necesitaban quedarse así, es lo que deseaban, estar justamente como en ese momento siempre.

_Incluso si nazco otra vez… quiero mirarte solo a ti, por siempre. _Fue lo que paso por sus mentes al volverse a mirar a los ojos, sonrieron con ternura inconscientemente para el otro.

- Ruby… yo… -La chica miro al cielo mientras no sabía exactamente qué decir. El chico la miro esperando lo que le iba a decir.- Yo… ¡Me tengo que ir! –Grito preocupada, si, tenía algo que hacer. Ruby se sintió mal por ello, no quería que ese momento desapareciera, solo quería estar a su lado.-

- P-pero… Ha pasado tiempo desde que… -No pudo continuar.-

- ¡Lo lamento Ruby, Toro hay que irnos! –Se disculpo y llamo a su pokémon que venía llegando con el Swampert del chico. La Blaziken miro a su amigo disculpándose, se coloco junto a su entrenadora para emprender carrera hacia el bosque, rumbo a quien sabe qué lugar.

_**No lo sabes, pero esto es un poco difícil para mí  
>¿En verdad soy la persona adecuada para ti?<br>Incluso si no soy el único y hay otras personas  
>Quiero deshacerme de ese pensamiento en estos momentos<strong>_

El chico se quedo ahí mirándola dirección en que se fue su compañera. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, realmente le era difícil asimilar que su amiga, compañera, la persona que más quería no estuviera cerca de él. ¿En verdad era la persona indicada para ella? Se preguntaba. Miraba a todos lados, no supo qué hacer así que decidió ir a visitar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a ordenar sus ideas. ¿Quién más que su amigo Wally? Pues Emerald no tenía la delicadeza de escucharle, la respuesta a sus problemas sería: "Ya cásate con Sapphire" Esa frase siempre lo hacía sonrojar, pues no le desagradaba la idea.

Decidió ir junto a su pokémon Zuzu hacia Ciudad Petalburgo, donde vivía ahora su amigo de manera definitiva, ahí podría ir a su casa para hablar con él tranquilamente.

Caminaron por la ruta que les levaría a su destino, la ruta 103, pasando por Pueblo Escaso y luego hacia la ruta 102 para ir a la ciudad. Distinguía en el camino a varios Poochyena, Wurmple, Taillow, Zigzagoon, sus evoluciones paseando por el lugar. Llegando a casi a su objetivo encontraba algunos Lotad, hasta muy raramente algún Ralts que se teletransportaba, entre otros pokémon. Saludaba a algunos entrenadores conocidos del lugar. Comenzó a correr cuando piso la ciudad en busca de la casa de su amigo. Fue feliz cuando logro encontrarla, haría lo de siempre, asomarse por la ventana para demostrarle a su amigo se encontraba ahí.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, un sentimiento algo amargo y molesto aparecía en su persona. Se le quitaron las ganas de hablar con su amigo y quería regresar a casa de inmediato. Como si sintiera sus sentimientos, su Gardevoir apareció a su lado junto a Zuzu, este pareció contarle lo sucedido y esta asintió un poco triste. Zuzu fue devuelto a su pokéball, mientras que Gardevoir se encargaba de llevar de vuelta a casa a su entrenador, exactamente en su cuarto. Ruby se había recostado en su cama mientras en su mente rondaba una imagen.

Había visto a Sapphire en la habitación de Wally, el joven estaba sentado en su cama, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo mirando el suelo bastante sonrojada y nerviosa. ¿Qué había sucedido realmente? Pensaba y pensaba la razón de lo que sucedió… ¿Acaso su mejor amiga estaba interesada en… su mejor amigo? Extraño… Sus mejores amigos interesados mutuamente…

- ¿Es que acaso no soy la persona indicada para Sapphire? –Se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba el techo desganado. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras abría los ojos sorprendido, lo había dicho en voz alta. Se levanto volteando a todos lados nervioso esperando nadie le escuchará, se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, subió al techo, miró tras la puerta, estaba solo en casa parecía ser. Suspiro aliviado. Nadie sabía que él estaba interesado en su mejor amiga… Mucho menos que… Había fingido amnesia.- Aun así… No tiene nada de malo si no soy yo quien este con ella… y exista alguien más… -Miró al suelo triste recargándose tras la pared, sujeto su gorro tirándola contra la pared contraria a la que estaba él y se deslizo por el suelo revolviendo su cabello con frustración.- ¿A quién engaño? Yo soy el único que quiere ser para… ella… -Susurro sonrojado dejando su cabello ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.-

Miró hacia la ventana sentado en el suelo, observo las hojas del árbol mecerse con suavidad y delicadeza por el viento que soplaba… Era para otras personas algo muy tonto imaginar a la chica gracias a un árbol… Pero… Es que esa chica era como la naturaleza misma: sencilla pero hermosa, un carácter a veces agresivo como si se tratará de una tormenta… pero pronto vendría el bello arcoíris, se movía como el viento, a pesar de ser brusca a veces lo hacía con elegancia… Aunque claro, nunca se lo había mencionado. Realmente… Quería olvidar esos pensamientos malos que tenía.

_**Para ti, solo para ti  
>Yo quizás no sea capaz de darte el mundo entero, pero<br>Ahora voy a prometerte solo a ti  
>Que voy a ser la persona que es solo para ti<br>Solo para ti, solamente quiero ser para ti  
>Solo necesitas quedarte a mi lado así como lo estás en estos momentos<br>Incluso si nazco otra vez, quiero mirarte solo a ti para siempre**_

Ni siquiera un día para el cumpleaños de aquella persona que tanto quería. Sapphire estaba hecha bolita en un rincón de su habitación abrazando una almohada algo sonrojada. Es que… Hace unos días había ido a la casa del mejor amigo de Ruby, fue para pedirle un consejo sobre que darle. ¿Pero que le había dicho?

_Flashback_

Había por fin llegado a la casa del joven peli verde junto a su compañera Toro. Ahí encontró al chico que buscaba afuera de su casa mirando algo. La chica había sonreído y llamo la atención de este.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Wally! –Saludo la castaña enérgicamente moviendo su brazo. El joven que se hacía llamar Wally volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y respondió el gesto de una manera más delicada y una suave sonrisa.-

- Buenas tardes, señorita Sapphire –Le respondió con su suave voz, la chica se sonrojo un poco molesta y avergonzada, no le agradaba que le llamaran de esa forma ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer? Ese chico enfermizo era muy formal con ella, por lo cual ella no hacía nada contra ello, era un buen chico realmente. Días antes había hablado con él sobre que quería que le diera un consejo, por lo que al verla la dejo pasar a la casa mientras el pokémon iba a jugar con los pokémon del chico a un parque de ahí cerca.-

El peli verde encamino a la chica por su casa, su madre había dicho que había preparado un pastel y se los llevaría en un momento más. Llegaron a la habitación del joven que le indico un asiento, la chica no acepto y se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama del chico en la cual él se sentó. Su madre llego de pronto y les dejo una rebanada de pastel y un poco de té en la cómoda, luego se retiro. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Wally lo rompió.

- Entonces… Viniste a hablarme de Ruby… ¿O me equivoco? –Comentó el chico sonriente tomando su taza de té bebiendo un poco mientras veía con disimulo la reacción de la de ojos zafiros. Tenía la boca y ojos bien abiertos, parecía tartamudear un poco y su cara estaba roja, parecía muy abochornada por ello, tomo la taza de té y bebió un poco de su contenido intentando tranquilizarse.- Supongo estoy en lo correcto –Rió el joven.-

- ¡No te burles de mi! –Se quejo la chica por fin hablando, Wally dejo de reírse secándose la lágrima que calló por haberse reído.- Estas en lo correcto… -Se relajo pero sin quitar ese sonrojo y nerviosismo que le causo el ser descubierta, por lo que miró el suelo, el chico dejo que ella acomodará sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella se quedo así, por fin se decidió a hablar.- Me gustaría que… Me ayudarás a decidir un regalo para Ruby –Dijo volviéndose a sonrojar, le era vergonzoso pedirle eso.-

- ¿Solo eso? –Pregunto el chico como si nada. La chica le miró curiosa.- Pues… A Ruby le gustan las cosas lindas, a veces muy caras, una tela fina y cara, un bello conjunto de ropa ya sea para él o para sus pokémon, el nuevo estuche de maquillaje proveniente de Sinnoh creo que he escuchado desea… -La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida y saco algo de su mochila, una pequeña bolsita que vació buscando algo dentro.-

- ¿Alcanza para alguna de esas cosas? No es mucho, pero es que me gasté lo demás en golosinas –Dijo desesperada sacando algunas moneditas. Él miro el contenido y se echo a reír a carcajadas recostándose en su cama.- ¿¡Ahora por qué te ríes!? –Pregunto molesta.-

- Señorita Sapphire, definitivamente no le alcanza para poder comprar alguna de esas cosas –Se burlo el chico, la chica pensó en la posibilidad de golpearlo.- Pero… -Se detuvo la joven al escuchar eso, ya se había levantado con su puño alzado en el aire. Vio que el joven veía el techo ya tranquilamente.- Ninguna de esas cosas es el regalo ideal el cual tu debas comprarle… -

- … ¿A qué te refieres? –Estaba confundida.-

- Es decir… El regalo que tú debes darle no importa si es caro o barato, mientras se lo des de corazón todo estará bien –Le sonrió, la chica le miro sonrojada, lo medito un poco.- ¿Sabes que pienso podrías darle de cumpleaños y le gustará? –Se levanto de la cama y le pidió que se acercará. Confundida se acerco, el joven le señalo que acercará su oído y le susurro algo. Sapphire ahora estaba roja, más roja que la cabellera de su compañero DexHolder Silver, sus orejas le ardían pensando que en algún momento echaría humo por ellas, se tambaleo un poco dejándose caer en la cama abrazando la almohada del chico.- Jajaja ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Nunca dije donde –Se reía.

- ¡Wally, eres un…! –La de ojos zafiros persiguió al peli verde por toda la habitación hasta que se calmo. Finalmente no volvieron a tocar el tema, pero comenzaron a hablar sobre su progreso como entrenadores. Al menos así la chica se relajaba un poco mientras comía

_… Fin del Flashback…_

- … ¿Wally tendrá la razón de…? –Miraba sonrojada hacia un punto de la habitación con un dedo sobre sus labios pensando.- Él es el que sabe más de Ruby… Pero… ¿Acaso eso desearía? –

*Toc toc toc*

Se escucho el golpeteo en su puerta, se levanto de su cama y volteo de aquel rincón extrañada, su padre no toca la puerta solamente, él le gritaría "¡Hija! Respeto tu privacidad, pero como el padre que soy estoy en mi derecho de entrar" y la rompía. ¿Quién sería?

- Pase –Le hablo a quien sea que estuviera afuera. La puerta se abrió y por esta pasaron varias jóvenes con una gran sonrisa, siete chicas para ser exacta.

… … … … …

¿Había un sismo? ¿En Villa Raíz? Oh por Arceus, que el Dios pokémon lo librará de todo. Ruby se aferraba a su cama con miedo, pues su casa parecía sacudirse por el movimiento, solo eso lo había sacado de sus pensamientos con su amiga salvaje. Hace días que solo pensaba en esa escena que había visto de sus mejores amigos juntos, pero solo su mente lo hacía mal interpretar quizás las cosas, tenía miedo… ¡Pero ahora un nuevo miedo aparecía!

*Pum scrash*

Vio volar su puerta mientras en la puerta estaba el responsable de aquello junto a otros sonrientes jóvenes y otros con cara seria, entre ellos también estaba… su mejor amigo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Chico cursi, feliz cumpleaños! –Le grito un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados.-

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ruby! –Le sonrió un animado joven de ojos rojos más vivos que los suyos mismos y cabello negro alborotado.-

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, sempai! –Le dijeron unos castaños de ojos casi negros, un pelinegro de gafas, un peli azul de cabello alborotado, un pelinegro con una boina que comía una bola de arroz y un rubio.-

- Feliz cumpleaños –Dijeron los restantes tranquilamente pero aun así con una sonrisa. Todos eran los chicos Dex Holders de las regiones: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.-

- Gold… Red… ¿¡Chicos!? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto confundido, hasta que capto lo que dijeron.- Oh… -Varios de ahí sonrieron.-… Un momento… ¿¡Cómo me llamaste, asqueroso pervertido!? -

- ¿¡A quién le llamas asqueroso pervertido, niñita!? –Le respondió el de ojos dorados, los demás suspiraron.-

- Al menos así su ánimo subirá –Comentó un peli verde que sonreía amablemente, varios le vieron y asintieron mientras observaban como peleaban.-

Paso un tiempo más en el que se preocupo Ruby por acomodar a sus invitados, ¿Cuántos eran?... ¿¡12!? Contando a él mismo eran 13… Con razón había sentido temblar su casa, porque si, le habían explicado que algunos impacientes corrieron por las escaleras, Gold siendo el causante de romper su puerta… Que ya después arreglaría.

- Entonces, ¿Mis pokémon los invitaron con ayuda de mi mamá? –Pregunto el cumpleañero.-

- Exacto, tu madre fue muy amable en invitarnos a todos –Comentó un pelinegro de lentes, Cheren, sin mostrar muchas emociones. Ruby asintió, realmente su madre era una grandiosa persona.-

- Bueno, me retiro, prometí ayudar a su madre, sempai, ya que fue también amable de darme algo de comida –Le sonrió el de ojos como diamantes con una sonrisa inocente. Les hablo a algunos que le acompañaron, ayudado por su compañero para obligarles a salir, dejaron a los sempai de ese chico y un peli verde.-

- … ¿Así que…? ¿La razón por la cual esta así de deprimido es porque tu novia Sapphire ya no está contigo? –Pregunto el de ojos rojos, Red. Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron.- ¡Jaja! Pero que chico tan tierno –Rio el joven sentándose a lado de Ruby revolviéndole el cabello.-

- … Un momento… ¡Ya no tiene el gorro!- Todos se le quedaron viendo al chico que menciono eso. El de ojos dorados, Gold, apuntaba a Ruby que tenía su cabello descubierto, inmediatamente busco su gorro, hace unos días lo había lanzado y no había vuelto a ponérselo a pesar de haber tomado duchas, cambiado de ropa, ir a comer, ver televisión.-

- ¡Es verdad! –Le dio la razón Red. A los demás les bajo una gotita por lo despistados que podían ser a veces sus amigos.-

- ¿No lo habían notado? –Pregunto el de cabello rojo y ojos plateados irritado.-

- No, ¿Tu si? –Pregunto a su compañero bastante alterado.-

- Son un par de idiotas –Suspiró el castaño de ojos verdes, Green, quien se preguntaba cómo es que ese par eran sus compañeros.-

- … -Ruby encontró su gorro en un lugar de su habitación y se lo coloco suspirando aliviado, su amigo peli verde le miró curioso.-

- ¿Por qué tienes una cicatriz en tu cabeza, Ruby? –Pregunto Wally. Le miró unos instantes el aludido. Medito un poco el contarles o no, suspiró.-

Paso un rato en el cual les conto su historia, desde el momento en que conoció a Sapphire, el incidente, el volverla a ver, su confesión, su "amnesia", la actualidad, quería deshacerse de todo y desahogarse. También conto lo que tanto le inquietaba esos días, como también la escena que vio con el peli verde ahí presente. Todos se quedaron ahí en silencio, pero alguien los saco de su silencio, alguien estaba sollozando, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba… ¿¡Gold llorando!?

- Maldito seas, viejo, escribe un libro, esa historia es mejor que las cosas que me hace leer Crys cuando me castiga, enserio, si no me gusta leer… ¡Me sacrifico por leer esa historia! –El chico de ojos dorados se limpiaba el moco que caía con un pañuelo que llevaba consigo.-

- … -Le miraron en silencio. No lo podían creer, sacudieron sus cabezas y volvieron a centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba.-

- Ruby… ¿Entonces viste cuando Sapphire estaba en mi habitación? –Pregunto Wally un poco nervioso, algo que se pudiera malinterpretar… Por ejemplo cuando le estaba dando el consejo.-

- Solo vi que estaba sentada en el suelo frente a ti sonrojada y nerviosa –Ruby bajo la cabeza un poco frustrado, el peli verde suspiro aliviado sin que casi nadie lo notará. De pronto comenzó a reír un poco llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.-

- Ruby, si tan solo te hubieras quedado unos minutos más o hubieras estado ahí momentos antes hubieras sabido la razón de su actitud –Wally le sonrío mientras intentaba dejar de reír.- No hay nada entre nosotros, solo una amistad, así que tu camino hacia Sapphire está libre aun –Le sonrió sinceramente, pero le causo gracia como ponía la misma reacción cuando le sugirió el regalo de cumpleaños a la de ojos zafiros.- _Son tal para cual_ -Pensó.-

- Bien, ya todo está aclarado –Comento el de cabello rojo que se había mantenido callado.- Ahora debes prepararte para tu fiesta –Le contesto levantándose de su lugar saliendo de aquella habitación.-

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –Hablo Green que salió también de la habitación llevándose a los pelinegros.-

- Se que te gustará este día –Comento el peli verde.- Ahora arréglate, tus demás invitados llegaran en poco tiempo, el cumpleañero debe tener una gran sonrisa –Se encamino a la puerta y salió por esta.-

Al menos ahora aquel mal entendido estaba arreglado, pero… Este día él debía arreglar las cosas con Sapphire, no se sentiría bien si las cosas seguían igual. Se encamino hasta su baño donde tomo una relajante ducha y cambio sus ropas a uno de sus conjuntos tan típicos y un gorro que tenía guardado. Eran ahora las 6:40 de la tarde, bajo las escaleras donde vio a su padre recargado no dando mucho espacio en aquel pasillo.

- La próxima, dile a tu madre que no invite a unos destructores… -Comentó el hombre que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El chico volteo hacia donde estaba su habitación, si, la próxima no sería invitado Gold.- Feliz cumpleaños –Le lanzo una cajita color blanco con un lazo rojo la cual atrapo.-

- Muchas gracias… papá –La miro unos segundos.- ¿Puedo abrirlo…? –Pregunto. Norman, le miró unos segundos y bajo las escaleras.-

- Has lo que quieras –Le respondió tan frío como siempre. Ruby sonrío ante la acción de su padre, él era así, se sentó en un escalón y comenzó a abrir con sumo cuidado aquel regalo.-

El listón fue dejado de lado y el papel blanco que lo envolvía fue retirado, una cajita negra y alargada la observo, la abrió, sobre un cojín pequeño color negro se encontraba dos collares que formaban un corazón, una mitad tenía un pequeño Plusle y el otro un Minun, juntos parecían darse un beso. Miró el regalo unos segundos, su ojo derecho comenzó a tener un tic nervioso, ¿Su padre regalándole algo tan…?. Un pequeño detalle blanco debajo del cojín vio, levanto este encontrando una pequeña carta que escribía:

_Para Ruby._

_Hijo, antes de que pienses en una tontería, este regalo es para el día en que estés totalmente seguro de tus sentimientos. No pienses en cosas GAYS, ¿Entendido? Es solo esperando algún día reacciones para buscar tu propia felicidad… Y espero te largues pronto de la casa, no quiero que tus amigos vuelvan a casi destruirla._

_Tu padre._

- Que padre tan más… -Suspiró. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y dejo aquel regalo en su escritorio, después vería exactamente a qué se refería.-

Por fin el cumpleañero bajo las escaleras, intentaba no caerse, no había mucha luz. Piso apenas el suelo, es decir, terminando los escalones escucho ruidos provenientes de muchos lados mientras las luces se encendían y papelitos de colores volaban por aquí y por allá. Miró a todos sus amigos Dex Holders reunidos, como también sus compañeras que no las había visto como a sus amigos, el profesor Birch, observo a algunos líderes de gimnasio, personas que conoció en sus concursos, su maestro, Steven Stone y su padre, como también la Elite Four

- Feliz cumpleaños Ruby –Dijeron todos los presentes ahí, sonrió, todos estaban felices que contagiaban su entusiasmo.-

- Muchas gracias a todos –Les respondió con una gran sonrisa.-

El festejo también se llevo en la parte de afuera donde podían estar más libres los pokémon para compartir con ellos, todo el pueblo se había vuelto una fiesta. Pero, algo faltaba, no había visto a su amiga salvaje, le buscó por todos lados, ningún rastró.

- ¡Ruby! –Le grito una voz femenina, volteo y vio a todas las Dex Holders reunidas, quien le había hablado era Blue.- ¿Buscas a Sapphire, verdad? –Pregunto pícaramente sacándole un sonrojo al chico, que gracias a que ya había caído la noche se vería bastante. El joven se aclaro la garganta, iba a responder que sí, pero se le adelantaron.- Esta en el techo, luego nos dices si tu regalito te gusto –Le dijo canturreando, no comprendió. Las chicas le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y se retiraron de ahí.-

Volteo hacia arriba del techo de su casa, busco por donde subir, vio a su Gardevoir jugar lanzando una pelota a los pequeños Plusle y Minun que le habían ayudado hace tiempo, eran sus pokémon, pero los tenía Sapphire para que estuvieran juntos, ese par se quería mucho. El solo verlos le recordó el regalo que le dio su padre, le empezó a dar un tic nervioso nuevamente, su pokémon al notar esto se acerco preocupada junto a los pokémon eléctrico. Al ver como se preocupaban negó con la cabeza.

- Ruru, ayúdame a llegar al techo –Le dijo a su pokémon, esta asintió mientras sus ojos brillaron de color azul, mismo color que rodeo a su entrenador que comenzó a flotar hasta llegar al techo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su compañera, ahí la vio, sentada viendo la luna, parecía decir algo.-

_**(Amor, a mi pequeño corazón, amor, quiero llenarlo todo con tu esencia)**_

- _Amor, a mi pequeño corazón, amor, quiero llenarlo con tu esencia_ –Parecía estar cantando suavemente. Él se sorprendió al escucharla, nunca la había escuchado hacer eso, de alguna forma le agrado su voz.-

Observo cada detalle de la chica que no había notado. Llevaba unas zapatillas color azul, un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y de mangas cortas azul con algunos volados, una diadema del mismo color con algunos lazos que a su lado estaban amarrados como moños, mientras que su cabello ahora estaba suelto de la parte de atrás y bien cepillado. El aroma a miel se lograba sentir, como algunas frutas mezcladas en el ambiente. Los labios de la chica parecían tener un color un poco rosa ¿Maquillaje? No, no parecía maquillaje.

Sapphire parecía estar muy sumida en sus pensamientos mientras veía la luna, pero no tardo en escuchar un ruido, volteo a un lado donde se encontró a aquel chico por el cual sus pensamientos estaban algo des ubicados, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y volteo hacia otro lado. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pensaba en todo aquello que había hablado con las chicas y con el mejor amigo de él. ¿Sería lo correcto?

- Sapphire… -

- ¿¡Eh!? R-Ruby, ¡F-Feliz cumpleaños! D-Dime, ¿Q-Que se te ofrece? –Dijo un poco nerviosa volviéndolo a ver, estaba más cerca. Se sentó a su lado, por lo cual pudo notar un leve rosa en las mejillas de su compañero. La misma chica no se quedaba atrás, intento disimular aquel rosa que ahora adornaba sus mejillas.-

- … ¿Por qué… Me has estado evitando todos estos días? –Pregunto un tanto triste. Le miraba fijamente, la joven volteo a otro lado.-

- P-Pues, tenía varias cosas que hacer, mi padre me dijo que le ayudará con algunas cosas… Así que… -El chico le miró más intensamente que sintió su mirada de inmediato. Ella volteo a verle temerosa.-

- Mírame a los ojos, te conozco Sapphire, se que estas mintiendo –El de ojos rojos le dijo una vez ella le estaba mirando a los ojos. Parpadeo un poco la joven de ojos zafiros, bajo la mirada pensándolo mejor, a ella no le gustaba mentirle.-

- Esta bien… -Suspiró la chica. Intentó relajar los latidos de su corazón y volteo a verle con decisión en su mirada, cosa que para el chico fue malo pues se sonrojo más al verla.- La verdad es que… Admito que… No sabía que regalarte –Le dijo mirándole a los ojos un poco desaminada.- Me la pase todos estos días pensando en un regalo que pudiera gustarte, pero no sabía que… -

El joven le miró en silencio, sonrió un poco, ¿Tanto le preocupaba un regalo para el mismo? Quería decirle que eso realmente no era necesario, pero la chica quería seguir explicándole todo.

- Había recordado como Wally es tu mejor amigo, por lo cual decidí preguntarle… -Confesó.-

_Ruby, si tan solo te hubieras quedado unos minutos más o hubieras estado ahí momentos antes hubieras sabido la razón de su actitud._ Eso le había dicho su amigo.- _Con que a eso se refería_ –Pensó el chico.-

- Él me dio una sugerencia de regalo… pero… -La chica desvío la mirada volteando la mirada hacia los volados de su vestido, como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo, sus mejillas se habían encendido.-… Después llegaron las chicas hoy, les conté sobre que no me había decidido por un regalo, por lo que… también les conté lo de Wally… Blue dijo que era una fantástica idea, como también estuvieron de acuerdo Platinum, White, Bel y Faitsu, Crystal también un tanto… Yellow casi se desmaya… -

¿Desmayarse? ¿Pues que era lo que sugirió su mejor amigo?

- Finalmente… Las chicas dijeron que me ayudarían a darte un regalo… y… -La chica abrazo sus rodillas temblando, recordando todo lo que había sucedido.- Me ayudaron a arreglarme, venían preparadas con muchos tratamientos naturales que les proporciono Platinum… Crystal, Bel y Faitsu se encargaron de mi ducha… -Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.- Blue, Platinum y White de ayudarme con la ropa… Yellow se encargo de arreglar mi cabello… Por último, Blue había machacado unas fresas y con una pequeña cosita blanca tomo un poco del tinte que soltó y lo coloco sobre mis labios… Finalmente me dijeron que esto es algo que te podría agradar… -Suspiró la chica avergonzada.-

Ruby le miró unos instantes, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y ya no podía soportarlo, comenzó a reírse de todo eso. La chica volteo a verle, ahora su sonrojo no era de vergüenza era por estar molesta.

- ¿¡Pero que te sucede!? ¿¡Por qué te burlas de mi Ruby!? –Pregunto molesta, frunció el ceño, él intento calmarse y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica revolviendo un poco su cabello.-

- Porque soy un tonto –

- … -Escuchar eso le sorprendió.- ¿A qué te…? –

- Me refiero a que… Estuve preocupado porque tú me evitabas, estuve pensando en eso todos estos días, logré mal entender algo, pensé que tu ya no me querías, pensé que había dejado de interesarte, pensé que alguien más te alejaría de mi lado, pensé que ya no me amabas como yo a ti… y… y… -Pensó un poco lo que dijo, su rostro se volvió rojo como el cabello de Silver, la chica le miró igual de sonrojada bastante sorprendida.-

- Entonces… Entonces… ¡Lo recuerdas! –Le señalo recuperándose de inmediato levantándose de donde estaba apuntándolo acusadoramente.-

- ¿¡A qué te refieres!? –Pregunto calmándose, hablando inocentemente.-

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! Ruby tonto, yo fui sincera, ahora tu deja de mentirme –Le demando roja de la furia.-

- ¿A quién le llamas tonto, cavernícola? –Le respondió este un poco molesto y ofendido por ser llamado tonto.-

- ¡Se que lo recuerdas, se que lo recuerdas, se que lo recuerdas! –Sapphire se encontraba bastante frustrada, años queriendo que aceptará aquello. Saltaba un poco por el enojo. En una de esas perdió el equilibrio.

_**Por lo que, incluso si me quedo atrapado dentro por siempre  
>Puedo ser feliz<br>Por ti**_

Al ver qué había perdido el equilibrio, Ruby inmediatamente la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia donde él estaba haciendo que terminará sentada sobre sus piernas. La abrazaba con fuerza un poco asustado, haciendo que Sapphire se sorprendiera por la acción, opto por esconder su rostro en el pecho de él correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

- … Lo recuerdas… -Susurró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.-

- … Esta bien… Confieso también ser tonto por decir que no recuerdo tu confesión –Igualmente susurró aquello.-

- ¿¡Solo mi confesión!? –Pregunto un poco molesta mirándole. La miró sonriente.-

- Por supuesto que la mía también –A Sapphire se le iluminaron más los ojos abrazándolo con fuerza con una sonrisa.-

Se quedaron un rato así juntos, escuchaban la música que sonaba abajo. La noche era hermosa, no había mucha iluminación que obstruyera el ver las estrellas y la luna que ahora mismo les acompañaba.

- … Es verdad… ¿Qué fue lo que te sugirió Wally como mi regalo? –Pregunto un poco confundido.-

- E-eso… pues la verdad… -Tartamudeo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico sonrojada.-

- Hmm… -Medito un poco, Wally le conocía perfectamente, parecía haber sabido sus sentimientos… Se sonrojo de pensar cuál era el regalo, pero sonrió.- El regalo que sugirió es un beso –Dijo sonriente, la chica volteo a verla con los ojos bien abiertos asintiendo con timidez.- Entonces… ¿Dónde está mi regalo? –

- Emm… Bueno… -La chica suspiro relajándose acercándose al rostro del chico.-

_**Yo quizás no sea capaz de darte el mundo entero, pero  
>Ahora voy a prometerte solo a ti<br>Que voy a ser la persona que es solo para ti  
>Solo para ti, solamente quiero ser para ti<br>Solo necesitas quedarte a mi lado así como lo estás en estos momentos  
>Incluso si nazco otra vez, quiero mirarte solo a ti para siempre<strong>_

El de ojos rubís estaba algo impaciente y nervioso que cerró sus ojos, pero lo que esperaba no llego, sintió como la chica planto un beso en la mejilla del chico bastante sonrojada.

- Ahí esta –Dijo volteando hacia otro lado.-

- Pff… -Se quejó.- Bueno, lo tomaré este como el regalo de Wally –Dijo mirando el cielo. Ella le miraba confundida.- Aun me faltaría tu regalo –Le sonrió volteando a verla, cosa que hizo ella se sonrojara.- Si me permites, ¿Puedo tomar yo mismo mi regalo? –Le pregunto con suavidad, no comprendía realmente bien a qué se refería por lo cual asintió.-

La tomo de la mejilla con una sonrisa y él mismo se acerco con lentitud hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso. Sapphire se sonrojo, cerró sus ojos y correspondió aquel tierno gesto.

Algo llego a interrumpirlos, parecían ataques de algunos pokémon que lograron chocar en el cielo, logrando crear algunos fuegos pirotécnicos, ambos sonrieron al ver aquel espectáculo. Pero no todo término ahí, unos gritos a sus espaldas se llegaron a escuchar, voltearon bastante asustados.

- ¡Al fin! –Habían gritado varios jóvenes y personas que a sus espaldas se encontraban, hasta sus pokémon estaban ahí observándolos.-

Parecían flotar en el aire pero vieron un par de Mr. Mime, habían usado barrera para crear un espacio y solidificar el aire para que muchos subieran a ver. Entre todas esas personas se encontraban sus amigos Dex Holders, sus padres, algunos líderes de gimnasio y otros más. Pudieron lograr ver como algunas chicas se abrazaban entre sí, Crystal le daba palmaditas a Gold que lloraba con el moco tendido haciéndola enternecer al ver que esté tenía un lado sensible, Yellow era socorrida por Red pues se había desmayado, varios de los chicos solo chocaron sus manos, Wallace abrazaba a Winona que llevaba cargado a una pequeña bebé de cabello lila que estiraba sus brazos hacia el par de jóvenes, la madre de Ruby abrazaba a su esposo quien extrañamente tenía una sonrisa mientras Birch le daba palmadas en el hombro bastante emocionado y orgulloso, más o menos todos se encontraban así.

- … P-pero… ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –Gritaron ambos jóvenes sonrojados a más no poder.

Ese día termino feliz y algo loco. Todos les habían felicitado por ser sinceros con el otro, también por que Ruby le había pedido a Sapphire que fuera su novia, Norman grito que todos se bajaran del techo pues no quería más destrozos, Gold a punto de ser asesinado por los chicos y Crystal por sus mañas de pervertido, algunas batallas, algunas explosiones, algunos destrozos. Un día alegre.

… … … … … …

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces Ruby? El maestro Wallace te esta llamado –El aludido salió de su trance volteando hacia donde estaba la chica. Vio a la castaña con su cabello como siempre, un vestido celeste con un par de moños a su lado, sus mirada zafiro iba directamente hacia un pequeño bebé de cabello negro que la chica arrullaba con suavidad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza sacándose esa imagen de la cabeza, volvió a ver a la chica pero ya no tenía ese vestido y el bebé tenía el cabello color violeta.-… Ruby… ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando como tonto? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que tu maestro te está llamando desde hace rato para irse? –Le saco de su nuevos pensamientos.-

- Ya voy –Suspiro levantándose de donde estaba mirando a su alrededor todas las casas que estaban en los arboles, respiro un poco el aire limpio y puro. Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse a la casa, una pequeña manita le detuvo volteando a ver.-

- La pequeña Tsubasa quiere que te despidas correctamente –Le dijo sonriente Sapphire. Él le sonrió a su novia, suspiro y asintió.-

- Adiós pequeña Tsubasa –Le dijo sonriente a la pequeña bebé que le miraba con sus ojitos color aqua como los de su maestro y le dio un beso en la frente. Se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, pronto llego lo que esperaba, alguien le había tomado de la camisa, abrió un ojo con esa misma sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.-

Sonrojada, volteando su mirada a un lado molesta. Él le miró unos segundos comenzando a reírse.

- ¿¡De qué te ríes, Ruby!? –Le pregunto molesta, mientras la bebé les miraba curiosa y riendo feliz.-

- ¡Por Arceus! Sapphire, Tsubasa es solo una bebé como para que estés celosa de ella –Volvió a reír haciéndola sonrojar de la pena.-

- Bueno pues… -No pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió los labios de su novio sobre los de ella. Se sonrojo más pero correspondió. Cuando se separaron la pequeña rio, parecía haber logrado lo que quería, Ruby le guiño un ojo a la pequeña disimuladamente.-

- Nos vemos en la noche para volver juntos a Villa Raíz –Le dijo tiernamente a su novia, ella asintió.-

- Que les vaya bien en los concursos –Le dijo animada y con un leve rosa en sus mejillas.-

El joven comenzó a marcharse, se despidió de Winona que se encontraba leyendo algunas cosas sobre los líderes de gimnasio. Saliendo encontró a su maestro en el auto volador algo impaciente.

- ¡Al fin llegas! –Dijo fingiendo enojo, pero luego le sonrío cuando entro el chico al auto junto a él. Puso en marcha el auto para irse directamente a Ciudad Lilycove.- ¿Sabes? A veces ustedes dos parecen más padres de Tsubasa –Dijo riendo un poco sonrojando a su alumno.-

- ¡Maestro! –Le reclamo un poco avergonzado.-

- Entonces… ¿Ya te decidiste? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Su alumno saco un par de collares de su bolsillo y los observo.-

- Aun no creo sea el momento… -Dijo observando aquellos collares que juntos formaban un corazón con un Plusle y Minun dándose un beso.-

- Pues piensa bien cuando, cuando creas el momento adecuado –Le sonrió dándole ánimos, Ruby asintió y ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre los concursos, pronto para ir a participar en algunos mientras tuvieran el permiso de la esposa de su maestro y de su propia novia.-

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo, quizás le hago la continuación... Pronto, pues le deje como para algo más XDU<p>

Si les gusto por favor díganme~ O como mejorar, gracias por su atención.

_¿Re__view?_


End file.
